


In Love and War

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot I wrote because a friend wanted some more Pharah and Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and War

Pharah gasped sharply as she felt the shot puncture her suit and tear into her stomach. She fell to the ground, landing behind cover harder than she normally would, looking at the hand she had pressed against her wound. It was thick with blood. She leaned her head against the wall, gasping for air.

 _'So this is how it ends. Hit by a stray bullet to the midsection.'_ A dark smile flashed on her face at the thought. _'At least it seems that we are gonna finally retake the temples from these mercenaries.'_ She could hear the faint explosions, as her team moved further into the temple, driving out their enemies.

"Now now, no lying down on the job Captain Amari."

Pharah was called back to reality as she heard a familiar soothing voice. She opened her eyes, not even realizing that she had closed them, to see the shining wings of Mercy's Valkyrie suit. She could already feel her wound healing as Mercy pointed the Caduceus staff at her wound. Pharah sighed, her entire body relaxing as Mercy did her work.

"There, just like new." Mercy smiled at her, extending a hand to help her to her feet. Pharah took it, smiling back thankful that Angela had found her in her little hidey hole. She still felt a little unsure on her feet, apparently she had lost more blood than she had thought. Mercy supported her back to the transport, before leaving to ensure no one else needed her.

 

\---

 

Fareeha was lying on the sole bed inside Angela's office. They had won the fight without any more casualties. She had wanted to just go right home, but Angela had insisted that she stayed the night, so that she could make sure that she was okay. Turned out that was a good idea, since Fareeha had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down to remove her armor.

The door to the office opened and Angela entered carrying a tray of food. "Ah, finally awake? I brought you dinner." She set the tray down at the table beside the bed, as Fareeha sat up. The window beside the bed was dark, and Fareeha could see the crescent moon outside.

"How long was I out?" Fareeha rubbed her eyes as she sat up, still groggy.

"8 hours." Angela sat down on the bed beside Fareeha. "Eat." she gestured to the tray, and Fareeha smiled.

"Thanks." Fareeha ate in silence, but she could feel Angela gazing intently on her. "Something wrong?" She asked when she finished, wiping her mouth on a paper towel. Angela had gripped her arm, then suddenly she pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing slightly.

"I thought I was too late! There was so much blood." Angela shivered with each sob, tightening the hug, as if she thought Fareeha would disappear if she let her go.

"I'm fine." Fareeha patted Angela awkwardly on the back, feeling flustered as the woman who had saved her life countless times were now crying in her arms. "I had you there to save me." Fareeha smiled as Angela gave her a teary look, still gripping her tightly.

"Shh, it's all okay now, I'm not going anywhere." Fareeha caressed Angela's face lightly, wiping the tears from her face. She rested her forehead against Angela's, gazing into her bright blue eyes, as she slowly ran a hand up Angela's back. She pulled her into a slow, gentle kiss, easing Angela's silent sobs. They both gasped slightly for air when they finally broke the kiss. Fareeha smiled again, as Angela pushed her down unto the bed and gave her another kiss

 

\---

 

"Promise me that you'll stay with me." Angela said, as she was lying in the bed in Fareeha's arms, the sun slowly rising outside the window.

"Always." Fareeha answered, planting a light kiss on Angela's forehead.


End file.
